


[TwoSet Violin] Shipper Wannabes/我磕我自己 (English/中文)

by Althea1



Category: TwoSet, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Althea1/pseuds/Althea1
Summary: Brett and Eddy are common people working as Youtubers. Someday, the balance between them was broken. Things started to change, and the relation between them became more complicated. How to manage the chemistry between them? Should they see each other as a friend? Or a lover?!It would be sweet short pieces. Hopefully, I can make a romantic, sweet, and soft story series mainly based on reality.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Brett和Eddy是以YouTube為生的普通人。 有一天，他們之間的平衡突然被打破了。 事情慢慢地發生變化，他們之間的關系變得更加復雜。 如何處理感情的轉變？ 他們應該把對方看作朋友？ 亦或是愛人？現實向。
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Edditt
Kudos: 10





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first time writing in English. English is not my first language, please remind me if I made any mistakes. Love TwoSet. Love you.

“Aha, guess how many people out there for Edditt or Breddy?”  
“Oh, I just don’t wanna know. ”  
“Fine. You would never know then. ”  
From the back, Eddy hugged Brett who was busy cutting cabbage. Eddy knew it was high time to hug Brett, since Brett would never kick his bottom when his hand is dirty.  
“Don’t be so gay. ” As what Eddy was expecting, Brett was so occupied by his cutting and did not get a spare hand to refuse Eddy’s hug. “If you get the time, you should practice. Ling Ling practices 40 hours a day. ”  
“I am thinking about what we can do in the next video. ”

Eddy is enchanted by the Doujin of their own Youtube Channel, which is the major intractable problem that Brett is struggling with. Eddy is checking the Fanfiction content each day on his phone, and he would ask Brett to check them when there is some cringy or sacrilegious content popping out. Brett concerns their Youtube Channel as well, but not in the same direction as Eddy is indulging. But it seems impossible to get Eddy out from his new habits. 

“Do you like Edwina or me better?”  
“Hmmm, I would pick myself. ”  
“Ohhhh, cheeky boi. ”

Lots of things have changed ever since they started up the channel. Brett and Eddy are the best friends of each other since they have met each other. But Brett had never doubted Eddy's sexual orientation as he did by now.

“To be honest, are you gay, Eddy?”  
“Hmm, God knows.”

=========================================================

“Aha, 你知道有多少人在討論究竟是Edditt還是Breddy嗎？”  
“Oh，我不想知道。”  
“那就不要知道咯。”  
Eddy把手機藏在袖子裏，抱住了正在切菜的Brett。因為他知道這是一個抱住Brett的絕佳的時間，Brett從來不在手臟的時候把他趕走。  
“Don’t be so gay。”Brett正忙著切菜的活，沒空用自己的臟手把Eddy趕走。“如果你有這點時間，你應該去練習40個小時，Ling Ling壹天練習四十個小時。”  
“我這是在想下一期的內容。”

Brett最近在頭疼一件事情，Eddy好像突然對關於寫他自己的同人內容很感興趣。天天在他的面前拿著手機刷，如果刷到有什麽有趣或者特別讓人臉紅的內容，還會特意拿到自己的眼前晃來晃去。 雖然自己也對怎麽發展自己的Youtube非常關心，但是Eddy的關心點好像長歪了壹樣，壹出去就收不回來。

“你喜歡Edwina還是Eddy？”  
“Hmm, 如果要我選的話，我選擇我自己。”  
“Ohohohoho。Cheeky。 ”

自從做了這個頻道以後，很多事情都變了。Brett和Eddy從第一次見面之後就變成了對方最要好的朋友。 但Brett從未像現在這樣懷疑Eddy的取向。 

“講真，Eddy妳是gay嗎？”  
“誰知道呢？”


	2. 2

Brett asked that question eventually. It is like the elephant in the room, nobody wants to mention. Guys have the need to be secured just like they need to hug their friends sometimes. Everybody does. Why would people judge because he hugs Brett? 

Wait, Eddy, It is not true. 

Nobody literally judged him ever. Their friend would make fun of them. The sneaky imaginations entertaining poor girls are not true, and will never be true. 

It is he himself judged that hugs between guys. 

But is love different from love? 

Does Eddy mean if the love between friends is intrinsically different from love in a romantic relationship?

“Have you ever thought about how to distinguish the love between friends or lovers?” 

The question interrupted Brett from polishing the half-finished video during the dinner. Eddy always has some funny thoughts. It might be the reason why they become so closed. People usually do not take funny thoughts seriously, but they do. 

“I have never thought about that. ”  
“Brett, imagine there is a friend, a female friend. She is sweet and nice, you like to talk to her a lot, and she would never complain that you are occupied by other stuff. Will you love her?”  
“That is actually a good question. Maybe it depends on if I get a crush on her? ”  
“So you would not consider starting a relationship if there is no crush, right?”  
“I get what you mean. I don’t know, because I have never got a friend like that. ”

Eddy held his tongue. Of course, the next question would be “What if that friend is not a girl?”. But it might be too much for them. If you never get into a relationship, then the relationship would never break up. As far as Brett would be there, even if he gets a girlfriend, why should it border me? He is my best friend and will be my best friend forever.  
Only if I do not have any romantic fantasy about him. 

=========================================================================

Brett最終還是問了那個問題。 這個問題就像房間裏的大象，人人都避之不及。 就算是男性也會有安全需求。沒有人不需要安全需求，男性有時候也會擁抱他們的朋友。 為什麽大家對他抱Brett這麽大驚小怪？

不對， Eddy。

沒有人真的對你擁抱Brett大驚小怪。朋友們不過只是開開玩笑罷了。或許會有些瘋狂的女孩子會自稱shipper，但那些想象終歸是滿足他們娛樂需求的想象罷了。這些想象不是真的，也不會是真的。

是Eddy自己在對男性之間的擁抱大驚小怪。 

但愛跟愛是不同的嗎？

Eddy的意思是：愛情跟友情，本質上有區別嗎？

“你有沒有想過，朋友之間的感情跟男女朋友之間的感情有區別嗎？”

Eddy的問題打斷了正在邊吃飯邊修整影片的Brett。Eddy總是有些很奇妙的想法。大概這些奇妙的想法就是他們之所以變得親近的原因。一般人都不會把一些很古怪的想法放在心上， 但他們兩個對待這些東西卻相當認真。 

“我從來沒想過這個問題。”  
“Brett你想象一下，如果你有一個朋友， 一個女性朋友。她很可愛對人也很好， 妳會經常跟她聊天， 而她卻不會抱怨你很忙。 你會不會喜歡他？”  
“好問題。但這取決於我是不是對她有感覺吧？”  
“所以說如果妳對這個女孩子沒有感覺，你不會跟她發展關系咯？”  
“我明白你的意思了。我不敢下定論，因為我沒有這樣的朋友。”

Eddy停下沒說話。如果讓他繼續問下去的話，下一個問題就會是“如果那位朋友不是女孩子，而是男的呢？”。 但這個問題大概對於他們來說太沈重了。 如果一段感情不開始，那麽這段感情就永遠不會破裂。只要Brett一直都在，那麽就算他有女朋友又如何呢？他始終是我最好的朋友，也永遠會是我最好的朋友。  
只要我不要胡思亂想。


	3. 3

Eddy could get interested in some new things. Maybe Eddy is not keen to Breddy or so. He just makes jokes, reads comments, and practices the violin normally as we usually would do. Brett, stop judging. Eddy is just doing what we are doing all the time. 

“Are you going to bed, or just want to stay with your phone? ”  
“Staying with my phone.”  
“Okay. Remember we need to practice. Sleep early. ”

After the daily routine, Eddy is going back to his room as usual. Brett had a strange feeling. Before Brett figured out what was not going on, he realized that Eddy was staring at him. 

“Bro, what is going on?”  
“Oh, I think you want to have a word?”

By this very moment, Brett found out his hand is on Eddy’s arm. 

“Ah, no. I just want to say the topic you mentioned last time is interesting. The Valentine's one. Introducing some pieces suit for the day. Romantic. ”

Brett hid the hand grasping Eddy and took a small step to get a more comfortable, or safer, distance between him and Eddy. 

“You mean introducing sexy pieces as a couple?” Eddy asked.   
“Yea. ”  
“Being Brettany? ”  
“That would be cool. ”  
Eddy was so a bit surprised. He just wanted to make fun with Brett, and Brett does not like to be treated as a girl, which he learnt a long time ago. 

“Are you sure?”  
“Sure, I would like to do that. '' 

Eddy was right. Brett was not processing when he was talking, but it was going to say that is not what he meant. The misunderstanding due to the time lagging turned Eddy on.   
“You know what makes a cute girl? Just smiling. Brett, you are cute when you are smiling. I don’t want to make you dress like a girl, you seem sad when you dress in the other way. I am glad you want to take a try. ” 

Brett was regretting but also enjoying this moment. Brett was glad because it motivated Eddy a lot. Eddy gave up the plan to stay alone with his phone but started to discuss the candidate pieces they should use. But Brett was a little bit nervous about the smiling issue. 

Smiling Brett. 

======================================  
Eddy很容易被新鮮的事物吸引住。 可能Eddy並不是對Breddy這種東西非常感興趣？他只是像往常一樣在講笑話，讀評論，練琴。Brett，你不應該想太多。Eddy不過是在做他平常會做的事情。 

“你要去睡覺還是只是想玩手機？”  
“玩手機。”  
“好吧。但我們還要練習，早點睡。”

完成了每日常規的事項之後，Eddy正打算像往常壹樣回到房間裏去。但Brett卻突然生出了說不清道不明的異樣感覺。雖然他沒有弄明白這種感覺是哪裏來的，但他很快發現了Eddy在盯著他看。   
“Bro，你怎麽了？”  
“Oh，我以為是你想跟我講點什麽？”  
到這時，Brett才意識到Eddy盯著他看的原因正是因為他抓住了Eddy。  
“Oh ，不是這樣的。 我只是覺得你上次的提案挺不錯的。就是那個情人節的企劃。介紹一些適用於情人節的浪漫的曲子那個企劃。”

Brett往後退了一步，把先前抓住了Eddy的手藏在身後。 

“就像情侶一樣給大家介紹音樂嗎？”Eddy問道。   
“對。”  
“你裝扮成Brettany嗎？”  
“當然，當然。。。”

Brett的回復出乎了Eddy的意料之外。 他這麽說不過是想取笑Brett罷了。他早就知道Brett不怎麽喜歡穿女裝。

“當真嗎？”  
“當然。”

Eddy的猜想是對的。Brett自然是不願意穿女裝，但是Brett又不好意思讓興致突然高漲的Eddy失望，只能硬著頭皮應承了下來。

“太棒了。 女孩子可愛的秘訣就是笑容。Brett，妳笑起來很好看。我不想逼著你穿女裝，你穿女裝的時候看起來興致不高。 所以你主動要穿女裝的時候，我覺得好感動啊。”

Brett有些後悔自己應承穿女裝的事情，但又有點享受這件事。因為Eddy看起來相當興奮，甚至放棄了原本回房玩手機的計劃，轉而搜羅可能用得上的曲子。但Brett對自己能不能如Eddy所願地展露笑容這件事心裏沒底。

笑一笑吧，Brett。


	4. 4

Poor Brett did not expect that Eddy was so excited that presented him a draft about the Valentine project the very next morning. With the well-designed plots, the extremely funny lines, and the gaze of passion, there was no reason to refuse Eddy but to wear that wig with Brett's signature deadpan face.   
Brett cannot express how disappointed he was by facial expression. No matter if he is happy, shocked, or angry. What you can tell for sure from his face would be he had died inside.   
“Hi everyone, welcome to another episode of twoset violin. And here is my bae, Brettany, who will introduce the pieces that we chill together on Valentine’s day. Welcome, Brettany!”

With Eddy’s clapping and warm welcome. Brett in the wig stared at the camera directly and tried to hide his emotion as much as he could.   
Oh, my god. I cannot calm down. I haven’t worn a wig for such a long time. I cannot even imagine if anybody would like to see my image in another gender. 

“Hi, everyone. ” Who can see through the deadpan face covering a show more dramatic than Shakespeare? 

\- No, I cannot show that I am happy and excited to wear the girl’s outfit. It is not what I want. I am just enjoying making Eddy happy but not dressed in female. 

“It does not work in this way. People won’t like a girl has a deadpan face. “ Editor san called Eddy by the phone the night they finished the record. “..., Eddy, Brett did not look like that a few years before. I hope you two are going on well. ” after some cringy silence, Editor san cannot hold her concern towards them. 

Eddy cannot fall asleep after the phone call. Editor san’s words torture him for the whole night. 

\- Brett, did I bully you but you are too kind to say no to me? 

“Bretty? ” After a few hours of languishing in insomnia, Eddy knocked on Brett‘s door. 

Quite. 

Brett seemed to be having a good sleep. Not making any sound, the covers wrapping him gently, like protecting a princess who was living in the bud of a rose.

Eddy did not want to wake him up. He sat by the side of Brett’s bed on the floor so that it won't disturb Brett’s dream. 

He is so delicate. For some moment, Eddy realized he was not thinking anything except appreciating the beauty of Brett. He held his breath as if any human-like characteristics is a sacrilege against the divinity of Brett. He is so pure and sacred. 

“You are so perfect. ” Eddy whispered. 

====================================================================================

Brett根本沒想過Eddy對情人節的企劃如此上心，第二天清早就已經把底稿寫好遞到了Brett的面前。情節豐滿對白精巧的底稿加上Eddy熱切的眼神，Brett除了木無表情地戴上那頂睽違已久的假髮以外，他還能做什麼呢？  
Brett不知道怎麼用表情展露他的心情，無論是開心驚訝抑或是憤怒，他看起來都沒什麼不一樣。沒人知道能從他的表情看出他在想什麼，只是知道他的內心可能已經死了。

『大家好，歡迎收看新一輯的雙琴俠。這裡是我的寶貝Brettany。我們今天要一起介紹一些適合在情人節與你的bae分享的曲子。讓我們熱烈歡迎，Brettany～』

Eddy不等話音落下便開始鼓起掌來。Brett戴著假髮直勾勾地盯著攝像機，竭力地嘗試他的表情。  
－天啊，我應該怎麼做才能冷靜下來？我已經好久沒有戴過假髮了。真的好難想像會有人喜歡我穿女孩子的衣服。

『大家好。』Brett一如既往地用死魚眼跟大家打招呼，但他內心的那些精彩大戲又有誰能看明白呢?

\- 我不能表現出任何開心或者興奮的感情，我對這些東西一點都不感興趣。我只是希望能哄Eddy開心，而不是穿女裝。

『Eddy，無口屬性的確很萌，但那不是大眾的喜好。』Editor san在收錄完的那天晚上給Eddy打了電話。『…，Eddy，Brett近幾年變得越來越不像他從前的樣子。我希望你們兩個人沒有什麼大問題。』在一段尷尬的沉默後，Editor san還是忍不住表露了她的擔憂。

在Editor san通了電話後，Eddy久久不能入眠。Editor san對他的話不斷地在他的腦海裡打轉。

－ Brett，我是不是欺負你了，但你太過溫柔所以沒辦法告訴我應該怎麼做才不會傷害你？

『Bretty？』在床上輾轉反側了幾個小時後，Eddy敲響了Brett的房門。 

房間一片寂靜。

Brett看起來睡得很好，一點聲音也沒有。他被棉被軟軟地包裹著，就像玫瑰花苞守護著一位公主一樣。  
Eddy不想讓他驚醒。他在Brett的床邊席地而坐。

他看起来如此的精致。Brett的美貌讓Eddy失了神。Eddy忍不住屏住呼吸，生怕凡人的一切會玷污了Brett的神性。他是如此的純潔又神聖，怎麼忍心驚擾他呢？

『完美。』Eddy忍不住低語道。


	5. Chapter 5

The other morning, Brett was surprised by Eddy who was falling asleep. He was sitting by the bed and holding Brett’s hand.   
Brett blushed and withdrew his hand. 

How come he got into my room but I felt nothing?

After a short confirmation about Eddy sleeping deeply, Brett cannot help to look at Eddy. But the next moment, he moved his sight to the window. Brett cannot look at Eddy. Somewhere deep within him, the desire to be intimate with Eddy is guilty. But this kind of sneaky desire was everywhere in his life. Each time he looks at Eddy reminds him about that desire. 

It is not correct. I should not do that. 

“Eddy. Eddy. Wake up.”

Brett tried to do something to escape from this situation.   
Be normal. Do as normal people would do when they are treating their friends. 

“Eddy, wake up. ”

Eddy was too tired. He just murmured for the annoying sound and fell asleep again after changing his position. 

Brett gave up the plan to wake him up. But he does not want to leave Eddy sleeping at the corner neither. 

He must feel neck pain if he wakes.   
But he is cute.   
Oh, no, no. He is interested in the shipper literature recently does not mean he is a gay. 

Yes, Brett kept his secret for about 10 years or more. Brett hid this secret deep in his mind. He had wet dreams about Eddy, sometimes. Brett felt so guilty about that. He confessed that he does not mean to be like that.   
Nothing is compatible with the companion of Eddy. Although it would be wonderful to be closer with Eddy, Brett cannot afford the cost to lose Eddy when things go to the wrong side. 

Brett tried so hard to suppress the deviant thought, and it was quite successful. Those disguises started to crack until Eddy started to ship Breddy. 

Is he really a gay?  
No. No. He is happy surrounded by girls. 

Brett tried to eliminate the inappropriate thought about Eddy by moving him onto his bed. Eventually, Brett gave up due to the considerable difference in physique. He stuffed a lot of pillows around Eddy’s neck and wrapped Eddy with his covers instead.. 

Eddy had a really nice sleep. The feeling of warmth and security was so nice, and he bet it was the best sleep he ever had in recent years. 

He realized once he opened the eyes what was wrapping him belonged to Brett. It was very obvious that Brett tried to save him from his uncomfortable sleeping position. 

Oh, wow. That is really like the plot in a romantic drama. I wake up in Brett’s room and he serves me breakfast or something.   
No, no. Stop making drama in your mind. Brett does not like it. The fanfiction should be stopped here, it made him upset. Eddy, you need to make an apology.   
But I do not want to wake up. 

“Eddy!”

It does frighten Eddy a lot. He did not expect Brett was around when he was excited by the smelling of Brett . 

“Hey, Brett. Morning. ” 

Eddy tried to pretend he was not fully awake, even if Brett had noticed that Eddy attempted to sniff his cover.

==========================================================

次日清晨，Brett被睡在他床畔的Eddy嚇了一跳。Eddy坐在床邊，還握住了Brett的手。  
Brett立刻就臉紅著抽出了自己的手。

－ 他怎麼會在我的房間？我怎麼會什麼都感覺不到？

在短暫地試探了Eddy以後，Brett確認了Eddy一時半刻醒不過來。這是，Brett才忍不住細細地望著Eddy。但下一秒，他又把視線移開了。Brett不能看著Eddy。在Brett的內心深處，那些與Eddy親密接觸的妄想是有罪的。但這種念頭又在他的生活裡無處不在，每一次望向Eddy就會把這些想法勾出來。

－這樣做是不對的。我不能這麼做

『Eddy。Eddy。醒醒。』

Brett試圖做點什麼讓自己從這種窘況中逃離出來。  
正常一點，就像你對待朋友那樣。

『Eddy。醒醒。』

Eddy太累了。他只是含糊地嘟噥著，然後又換了一個姿勢繼續沉睡。

Brett放棄了叫醒Eddy。但是他也不想讓Eddy睡在角落裡。

－ 他要是醒過來，他的脖子一定會很疼。  
－ 但是他好可愛啊。  
－ 不，不。他最近對耽美作品感興趣不等於他就是gay。

是的， Brett已經把秘密放在心裡面十年以上了。有時候，他在夢裡對Eddy … Brett為此而感到愧疚。他必須承認他的本意並非如此。  
沒有什麼能比Eddy的陪伴更重要了。如果跟他變得更親密的代價是失去他，Brett寧可不去冒這個風險。  
Brett試圖壓抑自己不端的想法，而且一直以來都做得很好。但是這些都在Eddy開始看Breddy文學之後土崩瓦解了。

－ 他真的是這邊的人嗎？  
－ 不，不，他被女孩子包圍的時候他很開心。

Brett不能繼續想下去了。他試圖把Eddy搬到床上，轉移自己的注意力。最終，Brett還是因為體格的差異放棄了這個想法，轉而在Eddy脖子周圍塞了很多枕頭，又拿自己的被子把Eddy包裹了起來。

Eddy睡得很好。暖暖的安全感讓他得到了這幾年從未有過的一次熟睡。

他一睜眼就發現了包裹在他身上的被子是Brett的。這很明顯是Brett擔心他睡得不舒服給他弄的。  
－ 哇，這是什麼神仙偶像劇情。我在他房間裡醒來，他還給我端來早餐什麼的。  
－ 不，不，Eddy。不要給自己加戲。Brett並不喜歡這些東西。我之前經常給他讀同人文他已經很不高興了。你應該向他道歉的，Eddy。  
－ 但是我不想醒過來。

『Eddy！』

這聲叫喚把Eddy嚇得不輕。他完全沒有想過他正因為Brett的氣味感到興奮的時候，Brett會出現。

『Hey，Brett。早。 』

Eddy試圖假裝自己並沒有完全醒過來，儘管Brett已經發現了Eddy對著被單嗅來嗅去的意圖。


End file.
